Promiscuous
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Jerome says that Mara can't act a certain way but Mara begs to differ. She shows Jerome that she can be promiscuous. Set sometime before Jerome and Mara were dating. Jara. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Jerome's words stung in the back of Mara's head. "You're just not as promiscuous like some of the other girls." She'll show him. Mara will show him that she could be promiscuous. Just because she didn't act like that all the time, didn't mean she couldn't be like that.  
It was a Saturday night and Mara sat in Jerome's empty room. She was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, and waiting for Jerome to enter the bedroom. Mara knew that Alfie was out with Amber for the night, so she knew that the only person who would ever enter the room would be the tall blond himself. The girl had red lip gloss on her lips, dressed in her school uniform; but only with her skirt and blazer. She wore grey knee high socks and shiny, black high heel pumps. Somehow, Mara managed to sneak into the boy's room without getting caught by a single person.  
Suddenly, the door opened. It was about time. Jerome Clarke entered the room and noticing Mara, he was speechless. He closed the door behind him before finally speaking.  
"Mara," Jerome said, calling her by her first name. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm proving a point," Mara told him, uncrossing her legs and standing up. She started to slowly walk towards him. "Since apparently, you don't believe I can be promiscuous." Now face to face with him now, Mara lowered her voice. "Well I can tell you right now, mister. I can as very well be promiscuous. All and only for you." His face so close to hers, Jerome so badly wanted to kiss Mara. Yet, it was Mara who closed the gap between the both of them. Jerome could taste the artificial flavor of strawberries from Mara's lip gloss as they kissed. His hand came up, gently brushing against her body, and wrapped around her neck. Then, his hand tangled up with her dark brown hair and he tried to deepen the kiss. Mara bit down on Jerome's lower lip, just so she could slip her tongue into the kiss. Her hand brushed against Jerome's clothed leg, sliding upwards. She grabbed onto his crotch, slightly rubbing him as well. Mara pulled away from the kiss, just to watch his reaction. Jerome's mouth was gapped open, eyes glued on Mara's actions, and he let out a low groan.  
"I can only imagine how you're going to react when we get to the sex," Mara told him, a smirk on her face. She grabbed onto his white shirt, spinning them around, and pushed Jerome onto his bed. His eyes were wide, shocked that Mara was capable of any of this. "Look at you," she cooed. "You're so surprised that I can even act like this." Mara started to kiss at Jerome's neck, biting down at one point, and the blond let out a moan. A mark will definitely show up the next day. She started to unbutton his shirt. The brunette moved from his neck to his collarbone. Mara kissed down his torso, Jerome letting out soft moans as she did so. She reached his torso and wasting no time she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his long and throbbing dick.  
"Can you hold my hair back for me?" Mara asked, in the phoniest innocent voice ever. Jerome nodded, and sitting up a bit so he was propped up onto the pillows behind him. Mara lowered her head and licked the droplets of pre-cum from the tip of Jerome's dick. Like she had asked, Jerome grabbed onto Mara's hair, moving it out of the way. Her hand wrapped around his member and she licked the bottom of his length. Reaching the head again, she wrapped her mouth around it. Then, Mara moved her head down on Jerome's dick until she was deepthroating him.  
"Oh Mara," Jerome moaned, so tempted to just press her head down even more until he came. He kept his hand tangled in her hair, and threw his head back into the pillows, moaning even louder. "I-I'm going-" Jerome tried to warn Mara but he didn't get to finish his sentence. With just one more lick, Jerome had exploded in Mara's mouth. The girl swallowed his come and pulled away, licking her lips. "Your come tastes so good mixed with strawberries," she said to him. Jerome couldn't have been more turned on than he was right now.  
"Oh, but we're still not done yet," Mara added, playing around with Jerome's now sensitive dick. Jerome groaned, not because of what the girl said, but rather how he was somewhat in pain as she touched him. "Guess what I'm wearing underneath my buttoned up blazer?" she asked, tilting her head.  
"W-what?" Jerome said, the word coming out as a stutter. Mara leaned down to Jerome's face. "Absolutely nothing," she told him. He tried to grab onto her waist but Mara pushed his hand away. She unbuttoned her blazer, just so slowly so she could tease Jerome. It worked and Jerome groaned yet again that night. Mara fully unbuttoned her blazer, throwing it off. Jerome couldn't take his eyes off the girl's perky breasts. She quickly stripped of her school skirt and black lace panties. Once again, Jerome was speechless and his dick was hard. Mara lowered herself onto his tall length, letting out a squeal when she did. She bounced up and down on his dick. It didn't take long, but with a few strokes Jerome came for a second time that night. Moments later, Mara reached her climax as well. She climbed off the boy, who was out of breath. As she got dressed, Mara turned towards Jerome.  
"Now do you believe that I can be promiscuous?" she asked him. Jerome only nodded. "Good." Now fully dressed, Mara stood up. She kissed Jerome on the lips. "Goodnight, Jerome."


End file.
